SuperNatural
by Queen Nikimoni
Summary: Allen who has a strange incounter with a couple of kids his age. They turn out to be, supernatural creatures! And have taken Allen HOSTAGE! KandaxAllen LavixLenalee and there are 4 characters i made just because i needed them. Oneshot!


Queen: YOE YAMI! GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN HERE NOW!

Yoe: NO WAY! NOT EVER! HAHA!

Queen: -Begins shooting yoe with a water gun! cause water is a cloud fishes weakness...-

Yuu: (not yuu kanda) Um. . . guys. . . we are supose to be introducing ourselves. . .

Yoe: THEY SHOULD KNOW QUEEN AKA YUMMY!

Queen: DIE STUPID FISH I'LL SKIN YA ALIVE F*CKER!

Yuu: well i will i guess. . . I am Yuu Yami thats my twin sis over there, Yoe Yami. . . We r cloud fish you will find out what that is later in this AU fanfic of -man. . . Queen has a another character in this too.

Orn: Yo. . .

Yoe: WHAT -dodges water-

Orn: no not you, to them... well Queen doesn't own DGM!

Yuu: YUP SHE ONLY OWNS THE PLOT OF THE STORY!

Supernatural beings. Banshee's, vampires, werewolves, fairies, shifters, witches, and sucubus. Many strange, unique, creatures. They struggle to survive in our world. Many many hard times. But what would happen if humans went to their world? Well all hell would brake loose. No really it would. Though what about just one? Only one? Well no one would truly know unless it was a shifter or werewolf, sometimes vampires. Though what if the human told a creature? The creature would keep it a secret or tell. This story is about a young boy the age of 14 who accidently entered the world of supernatural creatures. The poor boy went by the name of Allen Walker. Now let our story begin. . .

Allen walked the street of his little town quickly. He needed to get away fast. It was his last day of school and he decided to skip it. He had packed his backpack with a bout load of books. Where he was going, up on the cliff. There was a little tree up there and behind it was a corn field. Strangely no one knew about it. He guessed it was because people were to caught up in television, cell-phones, and prostitutes. Their greed and pride taking over. The only people he knew that were not like this were his father and the uncle on his fathers side, Neah his dad and Mana his uncle. Though they didn't know where he was going either. Allen had never been a very social person though. He never socialized with people at school anyway and he didn't care either. He just didn't fit in, his snow white hair that hung in low but was still short it never seemed to stay out of his face either. His left eye was red due to being half albino that is also the reason for his hair being white. His left arm from shoulder down was a leathery black with odd symbols around his shoulder. He just was a disaster in this social universe. . .

Allen made it to the cliff, only to see a cat sitting and observing the town below. Allen walked up and sat down beside the cat. The cat hissed and spiked, but Allen just dug in his bag only to pull out his tuna sandwich. He didn't like them but his dad had a goal to make him start. Allen opened it then tore the bread away from the other then placed it on a napkin.

"Here, you can have it i don't like tuna anyway. And don't worry i only came to read." smiled Allen, then he looked down at the busy town with speedy cars. " Sometimes i wish people weren't so greedy. . . i hate to know about the inhuman things humans do. I wish i could do stuff like Robin Hood." sighed Allen taking out the said book. " But thats just a fairy tale, and its not real like, vampires and werewolves. . ." Allen looked at the cat who was already done with the tuna. Now that Allen had gotten a better look at the animal he saw how beautiful it was. It had a completely black coat except for on its forehead, there was a eight pointed star that was white. Its eyes were a vibrant lavender color that looked as if they could glow in the dark. The cat looked at Allen and climbed onto his lap. Allen picked up the leftover bread and threw it off the cliff in little bits as birds caught them. Once the bread was gone Allen started reading his book. He was on the last chapter, and was very proud of himself.

Allen closed the book then began to stroke the cats black fur. Surprisingly it was softer than any kind of fabric he had ever felt. Then cat began to play with a loose string on his old winter glove. Allen jerked the gloved hand away quickly out of instinct. The cat didn't let go causing the glove to be pulled off. The cat stared at his hand. Then began to kiss it. Allen then heard a loud rawr.

"ORN SAFIRE WESTON!" yelled two female voices in union.

The two girls ran up then stopped after seeing Allen. Allen looked at them. The one on the right was wearing a red skirt with a red turtleneck, and red sneakers. Her hair was brown from the roots but on its way down it became red. The other wore and looked exactly the same but she didn't wear red she wore blue. The one with blue smiled.

"WHYS YOUR HAIR WHITE!" she asked.

"... um... i-i-i um. . . uh..." Allen stuttered.

"AWW he's a shy boy Yoe!" giggled the girl in blue.

"Well, he sure is Yuu!" smirked the red one.

They then leaned in closer. Allen curled up in a ball. He was freaking out!

"GUY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" growled a stern but angelic voice.

"Awwww but Orn. . ." he two girls whine as they looked up in the small tree then backed off.

Allen looked up only to see the cat.

"Yo. . ." it said raising a paw.

"Huh?" questioned the girl in red.

"Not you!"

"What?" looked the girl in blue.

"Urgh!" growled the cat. It then jumped down. " Hello kid the names Orn i'm a shifter. Your very interesting with your opinion of your own kind. Though i do smell a bit more than human but its really faint. These two lovely ladies here are Yoe ( the red one ) and Yuu ( the blue one ). They are succubus. And about Robin Hood. . . he was real in our world. A savior. . ." spoke Orn.

Allen looked at the three. A cat and two twin girls thats all he saw.

"Wow. . . well then. . . thats amazing. . . i wish i could tell that good of a lie. . . how did you two get your cat to talk?" Allen asked. Looking at them hopeful.

"We didn't. . ." the twins said flatly.

"IM NOT THEIR CAT!" yelled Orn.

"Nope not our cat. Your Maxi's kitty. . ." yawned Yuu.

". . ." Allen stood, picked up his napkin, book, and bag. He bowed then walked away only to run into a guy. He had long black hair with a bluish tint. Wore leather jacket with a black shirt and dark jeans. His eyes screamed 'I will bite you. . .' and were a similar color to his hair but more prominent in the blue.

"Oi. . . moyashi move outta the way. . . HEY!" yelled the man.

Allen had fainted. He fainted! He didn't mean to faint its just that then he realized that it was true. . .

Allen slowly came back to is consciousness. He didn't open his eyes, but he was awake enough to hear.

"BAD KANDA! BAD BAD BAD! DEMON!" yelled a female voice, and the sound of water being squirted.

"STOP MAXI! STOP IT I DIDN'T MAKE THE MOYASHI FAINT!. . . AND WE ARE ALL DEMONS HERE!" yelled the guy.

Allen's head was hurting very bad, might be because he fainted and hit the ground hard on, but anyway this yelling wasn't helping.

"Shut the f*ck up . . ." he mumbled then turned to his side.

"Guys he's awake the hybrids awake!" giggled the Maxi girl.

Allen thought 20 people were in the room now, and didn't like it. The cat known as Orn was on him and that didn't help either.

"Orn get out of your cat form. . ." sighed Maxi.

"Get in yours and i will . . ." Allen could hear the smirk in his voice.

Allen shot up like a bullet, picked up the cat and placed him down away from himself. Then he laid down again and covered up.

"Wait. . ." he shot up again, "where are my books?" asked Allen, his voice becoming frantic.

"Um. . . they are over there in the corner." said the Maxi girl. Allen looked at her, she had long wavy brown hair and wore an orange sundress no shoes.

Allen nodded after catching a glance it her crystal blue eyes. Allen stood and walked over to his books in the bag. He picked them up then opened the door. There were swirls of colors and flying objects. Allen slammed the door shut. and slid down onto the floor.

"Oh yeah Lavi started the engine and we kind took off back to our world with you. . ." said a girl with black-green hair. She glared at a red head.

"S-Sorry Lena-chan. . ." stuttered the red head known as Lavi.

Allen looked around, these guys were monsters, yet he still didn't fit in. Though they were talking to him! And interacting with him! WE THEY CRAZY! Allen decided to be silent and not speak.

"Hey whats your name kiddo?" asked the crystal eyed girl.

silence

The girl came over to him and sat down beside of him. Then she smiled.

"Its ok kiddo we don't bit!" she spoke brightly.

"*Cough* sometimes *cough*." snickered another boy with a eight pointed scare on his forehead and lavender eyes.

"Shut up Orn. . ." growled the girl next to Allen.

'_Orn? He's the cat?' thought Allen._

"So kiddo tell us your name come we don't hurt people! AND ORN I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU SAY SOMETIMES I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUTA YOU!" she forced a smile which make her kinda scary.

"Hey kid if you don't tell her your name she'll make one of us kiss you, and by kiss make out and maybe molest you. . ." whispered the red headed twin Yoe.

". . ." Allen looked at the girl.

"Hey entertainment never comes cheap." she shrugged. " We will introduce our selves first then if you don't tell i'll do that. I'm Maxi a shifter/something that can control minds and stuff. The higher ups in our world still haven't figured it out yet."

"Im Orn aka the cat you gave tuna earlier. . . im a shifter like Maxi but im not half like her im full." smiled Orn.

"Im Lenalee a garden fairy. . . i don't like fighting and stuff but i am pretty powerful when i kick. Just ask Lavi." smiled the black-green haired girl.

"Yes you are very scary Lenalee..." said the Red head.

"*cough* like her brother *cough*" smirked Orn.

"Well im Lavi Bookmen Junior. The smartest werewolf EVER!" smiled the red head.

Everyone except Allen looked at him letting Allen know he wasn't.

"Im Yoe Yami a cloud fish!"

"And im Yuu Yami a cloud fish!"

"Cloud fish are like mermaids but instead of the water they swim through the sky and live on clouds. . ." said Maxi.

"And last but todually not the least is Kanda-kun!" smiled brightly. "We call him by his last name cause he has the same first name as Yuu-chan. . . he only lets special people call him Yuu." sighed Maxi. "OK so whats your name!"

silence

"Well come on!"

". . ."

Maxi began to steam.

"Kanda you get to do it this time and don't make me force you. . ." hissed the shifter angrily.

Kanda flinched, then nodded. As he came closer Allen scooted away. Kanda trapped Allen in the corner.

Kanda moved in on Allen. His face was really close and Allen's body wouldn't let him faint. Kanda pecked Allen then roughly kissed him. Kanda nipped Allens' bottom lip causing Allen to gasp. Kanda added his tongue exploring Allens mouth. Allen held back a moan then Kanda pulled off and bit Allens shoulder.

"Oh yeah Kanda-kuns a vampire. . . Kanda don't kill him!"

Allen grabbed the vampires head and jerked him off. Allen right now was a panting mess, with a completely red face.

"Y-You BAKANDA!" bam! Allen kick the guy away then crawled under the blanket. "M-My n-names Allen, and im human, now please leave me alone for now. . ." he sniffled.

The room was silent. with a sigh from Maxi.

"Well, on the bright side your bloods really good. . . but your super fragile. . ." sighed Kanda.

They all left the room after that leaving Allen alone.

Queen: - finishing tieing up the tow cloud fish.-

Maxi/Orn: '.

Queen: -laughs evilly-

Orn: Queen doesn't own DGM...

Maxi: OR FMA!

Orn: Theres no fma in this story. . .

Maxi: well she still doesn't own it.

Orn: -sighs-

Queen: -glomps Orn- KITTY I LOVE YOU YOUR AWESOME!

Orn: 0-0

Maxi: -lmao-

Orn: _please reveiw and save me! _


End file.
